


the heaviness of the sighs on the endless nights

by Ciliegio



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/pseuds/Ciliegio





	the heaviness of the sighs on the endless nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).




End file.
